Various designs and sizes of ball-and-socket joints of this type described in the introduction are used in large numbers in all industrial areas, especially also in the automobile industry. Such ball-and-socket joints are usually manufactured by first inserting the bearing shell together with the pivot pin in the joint housing through a mounting opening. The joint housing is subsequently closed by a closing ring, which is connected to the joint housing in a positive-locking manner by means of a rolling operation. The problem that the closing ring, which shall also position the bearing shell in the joint housing in a nonrotatable manner at the same time, will not come into contact with a shoulder of the joint housing, which is provided for that purpose, due to existing tolerances, will sometimes occur during the mounting steps described, especially concerning the connection between the closing ring and the joint housing. This problem inevitably leads to the formation of a housing gap, through which moisture as well as contaminants may possibly enter the interior of the joint ball after the completion of the manufacturing process, because the positive-locking connection established by the rolling operation between the closing ring and the joint housing cannot assume an absolute sealing function. Penetrating moisture as well as contaminants lead to increased friction in the ball-and-socket joint and possibly reduce the service life of the ball-and-socket joint affected in an extremely lasting manner.